The design and development of computer applications typically includes a set of other programs such as text editors, language compilers, user interface layout programs, an operating system, and various other tools. Prior to application development, such programs are installed and configured on a computer accessible to the developer, and in most cases, such programs are installed on a local computer workstation. The application developer usually has knowledge of the programming language, the handling of the development tools, the remote device's operating system, and available application programming interfaces. The application developer also typically has systems and tools for debugging applications. When ready for deployment, the application developer uses the tools and methods for distributing the finished application to remote devices.
A need exists for a remotely accessible integrated development environment for application development. Moreover, a need exists for debugging and testing systems that are remotely accessible. A need also exists for deployment methods and systems that can deploy applications to various remote devices.